


Five Times Katniss Everdeen Kissed Peeta Mellark And One Time She Didn't

by gavorn



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, F/M, That's right I went there, Universe Alteration, dont hate, written in under an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavorn/pseuds/gavorn





	Five Times Katniss Everdeen Kissed Peeta Mellark And One Time She Didn't

1.  
They're five, standing on the dirt lawn of the schoolhouse, and the teacher has just finished telling them about an archaic holiday called "Valentine's Day." Katniss thinks it sounds foolish, easy, something for people who need reassurance of love.  
Stupid. Peeta watched the whole lesson, eyes wide, and Katniss caught him staring at her all through the lesson.  
The other girls were looking back and forth from them, giggling, and Katniss scowled.  
Afterwards, Peeta runs up and presses a sticky, sugary-sweet kiss to her lips before dashing away, and Katniss swipes her hand across her mouth and glares after him. She decides she is quite glad this holiday has been abolished.

2.  
They're on the train to the Capitol, now, and the shock has finally worn off, and Katniss is staring at the wall and resolutely not crying [unlike some people she could mention, really, what even is that, crying is weakness and she won't tolerate it.]  
Peeta finally stops crying, flashes her a teary smile, and edges closer, grabbing her hand. His hands are tender, like a girl's, and she thinks she can feel flour still stuck to his palm.  
He's rambling about some topic, and she tunes out, thinks of the woods, until he leans in and she realizes what is happening too late in a flash of _ohshithesgoingtokissme._ It's _wet_ , she thinks, and not too unpleasant, but there's nothing pleasant about it either, and she's not sure what the big deal over kissing is.  
Effie bustles into the room, makes a startled remark, and they flinch apart. Katniss has never been more grateful for Effie before this moment.

3.  
It's during one of their interview practices, before they're trained separately, and Haymitch warns them that they might be asked for some show of affection, some proof of their love. Peeta agrees readily, and it's a long moment before Katniss realizes what they're both waiting for.  
"Oh," she says dimly, and leans in, awkwardly, stiffly, and kisses him.  
It's not the worst thing that's happened to her-that infection in her finger, probably, or maybe the time she got rotten meat from the Hob and threw up for days- but it's definitely not up there with the feeling of getting a shot through an eye or mocking the Capitol with Gale.  
Haymitch mutters something like "Fucking gross," and she assumes it's time she pulls back.  
Peeta stares at her, and Katniss wonders if the look in his eyes is love, and she hopes it's not if only because she isn't prepared to deal with that on top of everything else right now.

4.  
It's the night before the Games, and he's crying hysterically, and she's awkwardly wrapped her arm around his back. She's not sure how she ended up with the job of taking care of him- she's got a migraine, and he's making this hideous sobbing sound, and she's not sure how much of it she can take so she leans in, kisses him just to make him quiet.  
It works, so she's not complaining, though she could do without that little moany, gaspy sound as well. He shudders a little bit, sighs somewhat placidly, and she thinks, _gross_ , then pulls off, says something about needing to be up early and walks to her room.  
It's not much use locking her door here- she knows that they all have keys, Haymitch, Effie, even the avoxes, but Peeta doesn't, and that's about all that matters to her as she thinks irritatedly about cold feet and sweating palms in her bed.  
 _No thank you_ , she thinks, and then falls asleep, and forgets about the morning for a while.

5.  
He's bleeding, she notices, and her first thought is that it was a rather good place to cause a painful death if not a fast one. Cato seems to be a decent enough shot- for a boy-, she thinks, so it was probably his intention, and she huffs a little bit because really, this is just a fucking inconvenience for her.  
She's already thought over the possibilites, and in the end, it's just more convenient to do things this way. Peeta is just another factor in her survival, and she assumes she should be guilty-she feels a bit of a twinge, not because she'll miss him but because she won't. Really, this is a better ending for both of them, because- well.  
She won't have to kiss him anymore, and that may be a negative for him-along with the whole being dead part- but it's definitely not something that she'll miss.  
One more time, for the cameras- she leans down, whispers that she's giving him a painkiller, and kisses him, short and soft, before slipping the berries in his mouth. He's definitely not spent enough time in the woods to know the deadliness, and even if he has, he's nowhere near conscious enough to protest, so she smiles a little bit, just enough that the cameras won't tell, before the cannon fires, and she grabs the backpack and walks away, a bit of a swing in her hips.

1.  
It's cold in the arena, between the winds and the cool night air. They're close together in the sleeping bag, and Katniss's breath is caught in her throat as Clove leans a little closer, bringing her lips to her ear.  
"I hope you don't trust me," she says, then "Just this once-" and Katniss is struck with the fact that she _wants_ this, not the idea of this, not what she'll gain from it, but she wants it just to want it, wants to keep it to herself, stop time, stay here forever-  
Clove's hand slips around the back of her neck, pulling her in, and their lips meet, and Katniss thinks that this time, she's finally gotten it right.


End file.
